Mine is The White Demon's Flesh
by FablerPhoenix
Summary: I've sold my body to the devil, because true hell is living out the rest of my life without my brother. Alphonse-centric, yaoi


Cast for this episode: Alphonse Elric, Denny Brosh, Jean Havoc, Nina Tucker, Shou Tucker

Warnings for this episode: Blood. Mild suggestive themes. Rating: PG-13

---

He watched the world passing by in a blur outside in an attempt to clear his mind. He was well aware that there were many eyes on him. He was an eleven-year-old boy all by himself on a train to Central from the middle of nowhere. He'd never seen so many people in one place, and all of them strangers... It made him nervous, realizing how small and vulnerable he was, and it made him even angrier at his brother. It wasn't often that he was angry at all. He tried to think of why he was so mad, considering what his brother was doing was purely for him... and recalled some one saying to him once that anger was always a veil for another emotion. Just as his expression softened and he began to explore the solemn truth, he noticed the train was slowing to a stop.

It was another small and rural town, much like Resembool. Most definitely not the final destination. He clenched an envelope in his hand with vigor, anticipating his arrival. He hadn't been apart from Ed... for as long as he could remember. The intercom came on. "We apologize for the inconvenience but due to suspicious activity on the rail ways we will be staying at this station for an elongated period of time. We will be conducting a brief search of all passengers and the train..." Some began murmuring to one another excitedly. With his mind already in turmoil, Al couldn't focus on the message any more.

A man in a navy uniform came in through the door to the platform. The uniform was familiar. Al remembered there being one just like it in their mother's closet. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, there's no need to be alarmed. I'd like you all to rise and exit the train in a single file line." Everyone stood outside on the platform like a herd of cattle, gazing into the train windows at the men in uniform searching the compartments and seats. A young woman was talking to one of the men guarding the train doors, a very average looking blond with a lethargic air about him. "Are we... danger...? ... ... what happened?"

"No, of course not. Well you see, I hear... just before this one... armed... ... ... but it's probably all been taken care of. Even stranger..." Al wedged his way through the curious listeners gravitating toward the conversation. " ... they say it was a kid who stopped the thugs."

His heart jumped. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "E-Excuse me. D-Did you say it was the train before this one? W-Was the kid very short??" All his words strung together in a jumbled mess. It took all the surprised onlookers several long, painful moments to process what he'd said.

The blond in uniform shrugged. "Uhm... yeah, it was the train before this one, but I don't know what he looked like. Sorry." He eyed Al carefully. Al tried to back up out of sight but realized he was pinned by stares on all sides. The blond man continued reassuringly, "but you'll definitely be able to find out all about it at Central." He waited until he caught Al's eye. "Are you here with some one?"

"I'm... just going to market." The man opened his mouth, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

"All clear."

"Huh, figured." He turned toward the crowd and addressed them. "Alright, it's time to get back on board. I'd like you to form a single file line again, I'll be giving you a pat down before you enter." They both remained silent as he pressed both hands against Al's grooves. He looked up and smiled strangely at Al before turning to the next person in line. For some reason Al suddenly felt cold and greasy where he'd been touched.

---

Al stood bewildered infront of Central Headquarters. The building was about as stunningly vast as a castle, and unlike the rest of the city, there was little to no traffic on the majestic entrance steps. He pulled the folded letter he'd been carrying around out of his pocket and browsed the page. He could ask for the sender, Roy Mustang, but apparently he was a colonel; they'd certainly ask who he was.

"It would be safest to wait for information about him to spread... he's already become a hot topic... but it's not like I have any money to stay at an inn or even buy lunch." Next he heard what he thought might be his stomach growling, but as it got louder he realized there was a car coming towards him. He scrambled to the foot of the steps, out of the way, falling into a prostrative position. The car screeched to a stop nearby and the driver thrust his head out the window.

"Hasn't your mommy told you to hold her hand when you cross the street, ya crazy bumpkin---" his mouth fell ajar and the cigarette that was being held between his teeth hit the ground.

Al turned his body in a U-shape to see the man and looked at him with apologetic teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry...!"

In seconds the man was out of the car and helping Al to his feet. "No no, I'm the one that should be sorry. That was some shady driving, you know--- and the roads around here, they all look the same! They keep saying they're gonna make sidewalks every year, but it never happens. Are you okay?" He held Al steady by the shoulders.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The man's lingering touch made him feel just as unsafe as standing infront of a moving car. Thankfully his hands fell to his sides. He was a tall with a long face, and his hair had two very distinct shades; his bangs were blond and the rest was muddy. He was wearing that same navy uniform. Al was finally sure it was the sign of state military.

"The name's Jean. Jean Havoc." Al was about to return his name, but was interrupted. "Wait a minute, what's some one like you doing _here_?" He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at headquarters.

Al swallowed. Now or never. "Actually... I... don't suppose you've heard about the kid that took on a band of criminals on a train today...?"

"Well of course, I don't know who hasn't. I actually met him, he's a real pipsqueak, the last person you'd expect to hold his own against a bunch of thugs. Were you hoping to meet him too or some thing?"

"Yes! Please! Do you know where he is?" His eyes shined as he couldn't help but stand tall and lean in.

"Yeah, I just dropped him off at the Tucker estate. He's going to be studying there for the state alchemist exam. Pretty fool hardy if you ask me."

"The Tucker estate? Th-Thank you very much!" He bowed deeply, his hands together at his abdomen, then broke into a rush in the direction Havoc had just come from.

"Hey, wait! I can give you a ride there!" The boy waved but kept running. Havoc slumped, disappointed. "Ah man, I didn't even get a name... and now it's back to work."

---

Nina was out in the front yard, throwing a ball for Alexander to fetch. Really she wanted to play with her daddy or her new big brother Ed, but they were both busy. She wondered if Ed would be busy a lot like daddy was. Then Alexander started barking and running along the gate. Nina stood perfectly still by the door. When Alexander barked that meaned there was a stranger outside, and she was supposed to be very careful around strangers. But he wasn't barking in a mean way, he was wagging his tail and looking back at Nina. She couldn't see any body. Maybe he wanted to go for a walk? But Nina wasn't allowed to take Alexander on walks yet. She stood up on her tippy toes and reached for the front door handle. "Daddy, daddy! Alexander is barking!"

Tucker paused and looked down at his adorable daughter. "Is he barking at a stranger?" Nina simply shook her head. Tucker's eyebrow crooked. He stepped outside with Nina wandering around his legs. "Alexander, here boy." The big butter mutt danced in circles. "You stay here, okay Nina?"

"Be careful, daddy!" Tucker meandered toward the corner of the property Alexander wouldn't stray from. He poked his head out between the gate bars, looking left and right. Just a few houses down he saw some one--- a child, on the ground.

"Oh, dear!" He looked back to the house worriedly. "Nina, stay inside the house. I'll be right back, I'm just going to go down the street." The boy was holding up his upper half with his arms, and he looked to be vomitting--- no, he was... coughing up excessive amounts of blood. Thick blood. Tucker crouched next to him, hands shaking. "What's the matter?? Where do you live?" The boy shook his head, struggling to tame his convulsing throat. "I-It's alright," he looked down. The boy had written with his blood on the pavement, "TUCKER". Tucker looked up in utter disbelief.

---

Author's Notes: Every male character wants to shag Alphonse. Even if they're in love with some one else. He's like Yukito from CCS, except he attracts men instead of people with magical powers. This sticks very closely to the original first anime's story line, I'm hoping to get some more original plot ideas as I proceed.

I'm also trying to include a lot of recurring characters who actually affect the story, since mooost of the fanfictions I read only have about 3 to 4 tops.

To any one who likes Alphonse, I suggest reading 'Those Who Dream'. It's a ScarAl fic.

Constructive critisism and other observant comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
